Guild Raid:Season12/Info
Duration: Jun. 25, 20:00 PST - Jul. 01, 17:59 PST Guild Raid Season 12 has begun with new battlefields and prizes! By popular demand, this Guild Raid will consist of 2 phases that will take place across two consecutive weekends. Make your preparations today with our schedule below! Schedule Dev Diary Key Changes to Guild Raid Season 12 Here are the changes we have made for Season 12: *Selection of Guardians **Guilds can only equip guardians of Earth (Treesong) and Water (Snowbinder) elements during this season. Players are encouraged to form mono-element squads of Fire and Thunder elements, which will be effective against the Guardians’ elements. *Rates up for Elite Monsters **The spawn rates of Earth and Water Elite monsters have been increased. *Solo Event Quests **Complete two new Solo Event Quests by defeating Elite Quake and Tsunami Golems to earn “Fire & Thunder” Mystery Chests! **Complete both event quests in a match to receive a Summon Ticket mystery chest and earn up to 2 Summon Tickets from this Season! *New “Fire & Thunder” Mystery Chests **Stand a chance to get 20,000 Guild Relics, Zeis, Durumn, Global Exclusive Elgifs, Guild Raid Elemental Spheres and more! **Get Premium “Fire & Thunder” Mystery Chests with double chances of receiving 20,000 Guild Relics, Zeis and Durumn! **Normal and Premium “Fire & Thunder” Mystery Chests contain a guaranteed amount of 250 and 500 Guild Relics respectively! **“Fire & Thunder” Mystery Chests are exchangeable via the Guild Exchange Hall until Jul. 01, 15:59 PST (Jul. 01, 16:59 PDT). *Action point (AP) adjustment **Max AP increased from 60 AP to 80 AP **Each AP refill rate reduced from 9 minutes to 6 minutes *Reduced Win Bonus Modifier **Win Bonus Modifier will be reduced from 1.2x to 1.1x. *Guild Season Ranking and Rewards **Guilds with zero score will not be ranked for Season ranking. **Brackets for Season rewards are expanded. Below are the new brackets: ***Platinum Chest Tier 2: Rank 11 to 2% ***Gold Chest Tier 1: >2% to 6% ***Gold Chest Tier 2: >6% to 12% ***Silver Chest Tier 1: >12% to 35% ***Silver Chest Tier 2: >35% to 60% ***Bronze Chest Tier 1: >60% to 80% ***Bronze Chest Tier 2: >80% to 100% Rewards Season 12: Season Ranking Rewards The Top 10 Guilds of Season 11 will receive the Sakura Blossom Medal Sphere, the Gilded Aegis Elgif, and an additional 2000 Guild Relics! Guilds from Rank 11 to 1.5% will receive Sakura Medal Sphere and Gilded Aegis Elgif. Type: Damage Reducing Effects: *50% boost to all parameters, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge BC, 15% damage reduction & 50% additional damage reduction *Guild Raid: Adds huge HP restoration HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & adds probable Def ignoring effect Type: Damage Reducing Effects: *45% boost to all parameters, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge BC, 10% damage reduction & 50% additional damage reduction *Guild Raid: Adds huge HP restoration HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & adds probable Def ignoring effect Gilded Aegis Elgif *35% boost to all parameters, boosts all elemental damage 50%, slightly boosts critical damage 20% for all allies & adds enormous critical hit rate 60% boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB Top Rewards from each respective chest: *Platinum Chest (Top 10) : Sakura Blossom Medal Sphere + Gilded Aegis Elgif + 12,000 Guild Relics *Platinum Chest (Rank 11 - 2%) : Sakura Medal Sphere + Gilded Aegis Elgif + 8,000 Guild Relics *Gold Chest (>2% - 6%) : Gilded Aegis Elgif + Chance to get Distilled Ether + 6,000 Guild Relics *Gold Chest (>6% - 12%) : Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif + 4,000 Guild Relics *Silver Chest (>12% - 60%) : Chance to get Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif + 2,000 to 3,000 Guild Relics *Bronze Chest (>60%) : Chance to get 1 gem + 500 to 1,000 Guild Relics